Prime Prompt
by KatieCarla
Summary: A short, one shot cross over using the idea of a hunger game, with characters from Harry Potter.


Aimee stood, having said goodbye to her stylist. She closed her eyes, not wanting to view the arena until she had reached the top. Her thoughts were idle, she was trying to keep her mind blank. She tried not to think of the training, of the advice. All of which were designed to ake her the victor, the winner of the games. None of it mattered right now, but the here and now. All the training in the world couldn't make up for one lapse of concentration, a moment she would not be around long enough to regret. She didn't want this, she hadn't chosen to be here, competing in the games

She started to move, upwards. She was entering the arena, she knew she was. This was the point of no return, even though, in reality, that had been the moment her name had been reaped. She was the female from district 7, and she was going to do her district proud, even if, with a training score of 6, she didn't really stand a chance.

The movement stopped, and she knew she was here. She was in the arena. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The cornucopia was in front of her, she could see weapons and supplies laying around it. She looked around and gasped when she saw her surroundings. It was in the middle of what looked like a maze. It was surrounded by a high bush, narrow tunnel like openings dotted in it. She dreaded to think what she would encounter once she had managed to battle her way through.

Her hand travelled up top her neck, touching her tribute token. It was a necklace, one her father had given her. It had a small dragon hanging off of it. She had loved to listen to his stories of these mythical creatures while growing up.

Her eyes travelled over her fellow tributes. On 2 of the plates, from different districts stood what looked to be identical twins. They were ginger, and had been constantly joking around during training. She wondered if they were twins. One was called Fred and the other George. But surely that was impossible, citizens of panem were not permitted to travel between districts.

Next, her eyes went to a younger boy, who had a strange on his forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. She couldn't remember his name now, he had been rather withdrawn during training, not talking much. She heard he was a bit of a celebrity in his district, district 3. Next to him stood a girl, she was blonde. She was rather dim, but very kind. Aimee knew her name began with a L, but she couldn't think for the life of her what it was.

Before she had chance to look at any of the others, a cannon went off. Everyone moved as if they were 1, most heading inwards, towards the stash of weapons in the centre, some taking the smart route of just getting out of there. Aimee was in the 1st group, she ran forward, quickly. Her eyes travelled over the things on the floor, before her eyes finally rested on a sword. Perfect, she thought to herself. She bent down to grab it, and when she rightened herself once more, she felt someone barge into her. She turned to see it was, her hand moving to the handle of the sword, too late however to with draw it.

Her heart was beating far too fast, but it slowed when she saw it was her fellow District 7 tribute.

"Let's get out of here." He said. He grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the nearest tunnel. Suddenly, infront of them loomed the District 1 couple, Draco and Pansy. They each had a sword, and Aimee could see long hunters knives in holders, slung over their shoulders.

How did they get all that so quickly? She thought to herself. A cannon went of, and her heart almost stopped. She didn't look around to see who had caused it though, she didn't want to know.

Neville, her fellow district 7er rushed forward, his sword pointed straight at Draco. Draco had no choice but to run to the side, he couldn't remove his weapon quick enough. Pansy followed him, and she saw them lock eyes with a tribute from district 9, Cedric if she remembered correctly.

"Come one Aimee. We have to get out of here or we'll both be gonners." She turned and run to him at this, following him into the maze. She had a cry from behind her and another cannon sounded. Goodbye Cedric, she thought to herself.

Together, her and Nev ran through the maze, twisting and turning with the tunnel. It seemed to take forever, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, several cannons going off in this time, to emerge into an empty patch of land.

"What now?" She asked, as she saw other tributes running. As she watched, she saw a tribute get hit by an arrow. She saw the blood burst out, like a cloud. She grimaced and turned away. She simply couldn't watch it.

Nev pointed to the start of what looked like a wood, around 20 meters away. It looked they had got lucky, and emerged near to a hiding place. "Let's go in there. It's sheltered in there." He said, and without waiting for her reply, headed straight for it. Aimee heard running behind her, and quickly followed him.

They made it to forest and dived in, they ran, heading in a straight line.

"Wait" She gasped, out of breath. "A straight line is bad." She barely got out. It made sense to her that moving in different directions would be less easy to follow, less likely for someone to come across them.

Just then, out of a bush emerged the twins. They were fighting by the looks of it, and she could see pure hatred in their eyes. "Nev, make them stop." She said, her voice panicked.

Nev looked at them, then turned back to her. He shook his head, a weird look in his eye. "I want to see what happens" And with that, he turned back to watch the twins. As he turned back, she glanced at them, just in time to see the one she thought was Fred, but it could just as easily have been George, sink a knife into his twins chest. She gasped as blood spilled out, down his chest. Fred pulled the knife out, and turned towards them. A cannon sounded.

"Nice one Fred." Nev said to him. "Now it's her turn." He japed his thumb over his shoulder at Aimee, then turned and smiled at her.

"No." She whispered, fear routing her to the spot. She looked at Nev, pleading with her eyes for him not to let this happen.

Fred advanced towards her, slowly. Her eyes widen, and when he was a few feet away, her head finally told her feet to move. She turned on the spot, and began to run back the way she had come. Another cannon sounded. It meant a tribute had been killed elsewhere. She wished she was that tribute, so she hadn't been betrayed by someone she had trusted, someone who had meant to have been working with her. That had been the mentors advice, and it was why she had been so willing to follow him.

She began to run, she almost stumbled, once twice, all the while she could hear 2 lots of footsteps running behind her. On the 3rd time, she finally fell, face first, into the forest floor. She screamed as she felt a cold blade going into her, felt the warm blood pouring down her back. She closed her eyes, and whispered "I trusted you." Before taking her final breath.


End file.
